


Unbreakable

by MaxArmenta



Series: A Hundred 100s [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Estelle Blofis (Mentioned), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxArmenta/pseuds/MaxArmenta
Summary: 5/100Or, Percy Jackson is a good big brother, actually
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson
Series: A Hundred 100s [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, well, you may be seeing more of these from me now that all *gestures wildly* THAT is happening.

Percy likes kids enough, sure. But being a beacon for monsters in New York and attracting all sorts of attention from mythological beings has always made him feel on edge, and minimizing danger to civilians generally means keeping toddlers and the like at a distance.

Percy is painfully aware of what he is capable of, and his time in Tartarus made him more wary to the idea of handling children.

The minute he saw Estelle, though, he knew that he was going to be the most obnoxiously overprotective half-brother he could be. He would make sure she was safeguarded.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue a few of these as longer pieces once the whole 100 are done. This is one of them I think!  
> Seriously though, stay safe out there. <3


End file.
